


Wicked game

by Akalon



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	Wicked game

The turtles were a…rumor. A legend. But you knew the truth. They were real, and they were every bit of the heros the stories told them to be.

You’d met them through tragedy. As you imagine most people did. A fire had started at some point in the night, spreading and devouring floor after floor. Room after room. By the time you woke up to the smoke and heat you were already sentenced to death. You were trapped in your apartment as a beam came crashing down outside, blocking your door. Beating your fists against the door you screamed for help. No one answering. The smoke was getting thick and it burned your lungs to suck in the heated air. Sliding down the wall by the door you sobbed, fist pounding weakly against it. This was how you died? A stupid fire?

You could jump? But you were on the top floor… the chance of you surviving was just as grim. Knocking on the door you continue to cry out, screaming until your voice is hoarse.

Slumping over you try to breath semi-clean air but there’s no escape from the smoke. Suddenly the door broke, split down the middle as something came crahing into your apartment. Turning they saw you, laying on the floor and gasping for breath like a fish out of water. Hoisting you up and off the ground his strong arms held you close, reassuring you as you coughed that you’d be safe. His blue bandana fluttering against the flames. He saved you, Leo.

And he wasn’t a human. Wasn’t a firefighter. He was definitely one of the mutants rumored to be the guardian angels of new york. Your hero.

You’d zoned out for a second as he placed you down outside so you didn’t remember what he said in that moment but there had been a little smirk pulling at one corner of his lips. The light of the street lamp illuminating the rich navy blue of his eyes as he looked down at you. Your heart fluttered like it hadn’t done in a long time. Kicking you back into life you didn’t even have time to say a thank you before he was off. Disappearing into the shadows with three others as the sirens drew closer and closer.

So you made a point of saying thank you a few days later. Striding right into the lair with four pizza boxes in your arms. Chin up, back straight you strode into their little home like you owned it. First impressions right? Right. Be strong, confidence was sexy.

Immediately the brothers swooped in and you were interrogated. They surrounded you, sitting you in a chair and away from any weapons.

Scoffing you laugh at their barrage of questions. “Like it’s hard to find you? All I had to do was triangulate the trajectory of you guys leaving every fight. That gave me a rough estimate of where you were but the whole sewer thing stumped me. Took me a whole day to realize you lived underground. Another day to find the blueprints of the sewers. Then it was just a matter of finding an area big enough for four brothers to live in. Though I must admit for ninjas your security is…sad. Non-existant. I mean I’m just a 20 year old college girl and I found your place in a few days. Imagine if I was an enemy. You’d all be dead.” Looking to Leo you beam him a smile. “Except for you of course.”

Shifting in your chair you point to the pizza. “Those are for you though. All of you. Rumors said you liked pizza. So I got one for all of you. You probably don’t remember but I had be-”

Leo cuts you off but Donnie and Mikey are already going for the pizzas. Donnie to try and figure out if they’re poisoned…and Mikey to just eat the damn food. “You were in the fire right?”

Your heart flutters at the fact that he remembered and you nod, sighing dreamily. “Yeah…Luckily I had four guardian angels that night.” Batting your lashes at him you give him your best, most sweetest smile. Raph’s given up on playing guard dog and joins his brothers for the pizza.

“Oh dude! This one’s a heart!” Mikey calls, lifting the box. “For me? Aweee you’re so sweet!” The orange clad turtle lifts a slice, raising it to his mouth and before Raph and Leo can even react you’re smacking Mikey over the head.

Snatching the slice from his hand and grabbing the box you bring it back over to Leo. “This one’s for YOU. My hero in blue.” Smiling you hold it out.

The leader’s brows furrow but he takes the pizza from you and watches your smile grow from a sweet smile to an ear-to-ear grin. “Uh…thanks.”

Holding your wrist behind your back and purposefully sticking your small chest out you twist side to side. “No, thank you.”

Leo glances around to his brothers, feeling suffocated by your endless stare. Eventually he breaks away, sitting down with his brothers and digging in.

You come to sit next to them, thanking them all in turn. You even manage to get a piece from Donnie as he feels awkward eating with someone who’s not eating. Over pizza you all open up and talk. Donnie talks security with you once you mention setting up motion detectors and laser trip wires. Leo, however, remains quiet, occasionally commenting on something his brother’s said. Only half of his pizza is gone before standing up, thanking you for the food with a bow, and leaving.

Sighing you watch him leave. Not a word said to you the entire time. Must have been playing hard to get? Fine. You’d play. Pursing your lips into a duck face you glare at the half-eaten pizza.

“So you want to play a video game?” Mikey tries, suddenly sliding into the seat next to you.

Jumping you clutch your chest but laugh. “No thanks Mikey. I should clean up. Besides I need to go pick up some of that stuff Donnie and I were talking about.” Brushing Mikey off you gather up the empty boxes and start cleaning up after them. Rounding up the trash and walking off.

—

Mission sexy clean up: Begin

You’d come prepared to clean up this dump and by golly you were armed to the teeth with trashbags, scrubbies and an assortment of chemicals. Nodding to yourself , off you went cleaning the lair from walls to the floor.

If it wasn’t sparkling you hadn’t been there yet.

The brother’s mostly avoided your terrifying path of cleaning. Donnie was hesitant to let you around his set up but when you’d left everything was better organized and cleaner than he’d ever seen it.

You’d even cleaned the work out gear. Getting the dirt and grime off the floor from the equipment not having been moved since it got there. With a little help from Raph you left the little space sparkling from top to bottom like it was all brand new.

Mikey was the most flustered. Trying to round up all his games and consoles but it was a pointless task. Nothing was spared from your soapy warpath. He found that out when he lingered to long in one spot and you started scrubbing at the grooves in his shell. Fleeing to hide behind the couch his icy blue eyes never left you.

It was when you reached the dojo that you slowed. Taking off your shirt and revealing the blue tank top underneath. Leo wasn’t anywhere else so he must have been hiding out here. Tying your shirt around your waist you adjusted your short shorts and smiled. You looked hot and ready to make a sexy little show of cleaning just for him.

You’d made everything but the floor sparkle and you’d been ignored the whole time. The man didn’t even twitch. To be honest if it wasn’t for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest you would have thought he was dead.

Huffing you begin mopping, bending over ridiculously low to use the twist wring. Despite your exposed cleavage he doesn’t snap out of his little trance. But now he’s in the way and you’re wondering just how much of your teasing he’s gonna ignore. After all, you two are alone. You weren’t hiding your affections for him and yet… nothing.

Running a hand over his shell you trace the lines, the little scars from cracks long since healed. Still, no reaction. Walking around him you sit down in front of him. Mimicking his posture and closing your eyes. Silence fills the room and there’s only the sound of his steady breaths.

It almost feels like an eternity that you’re just sitting still in silence with him. He moves and stands up. Saying a small apology for being in the way before moving toward the exit.

Leaping to your feet you chase after him, grabbing his hand. “Wait!” He stops, turning to face you. Those blue eyes make you melt into a soggy puddle and you stutter wordlessly for a moment. Clearing your throat you try again. “Did you like the pizza?”

Leo shoots you a small smile. “Yeah it was good. Thank you again. You didn’t have to thank us though. We’re devoted to helping people like you. It’s our way.” His eyes flick down to your hands, still clasping onto his.

Blinking you release his hand and laugh. “I know. I wanted to. You probably don’t get many thanks for saving people I’d imagine.”Pausing you bite your lower lip. “Can I be honest?”

Giving you a measured look he nods. “Go ahead.”

You swallow. He’s looking at you and you squirm under his undivided attention. Opening your mouth you’re just about to confess when Donnie comes sliding through the doorway and pulls both your attention.

“April’s got a lead on the- Oh hey!” The purple turtle waves, shooting an awkward smile at you.

Offering him a shy smile you wave back.

“One second Don.” Leo turns to you. “What were you saying?”

Waving your hand dismissively you laugh. “Oh me? Pfft. It was nothing important. Go.”

Nodding Leo motions for his brother to follow him and you watch them leave with a defeated sigh.

—-

The next day you’re back at it again. When you walk in you scan the lair. Raph’s up and beating the poor punching bag into next week. Mikey’s relaxed on the couch, controller in his hands. Donnie’s typing away on his computer looking…something up. There’s to many monitors to really tell what he’s really doing. Leo, the leader and the one you’d wanted to talk to, was sharpening his katana. His back was half-turned to you and his focus was on the blade in his lap.

This time you headed straight for Leo, a small gift bag in hand. “Hey Leo!” Sauntering over to him you tap his shoulder. Turning he looks over, blue eyes settling on yours. They were a deep blue today. Dark like the bottom of the ocean. “I-I wanted to finish our conversation that we had. I know it’s not important and of course you can always say no.”

Leo nods once and sets the Katana aside. “What is it?”

Taking a deep breath you clasp your hands together behind your back, hiding the gift you’d brought him. “I like you and really would like to get to know you better and I was just curious- Well… I wanted to know if you’d like to get to know… me?” Your heart’s in your throat but you hold his gaze even as his eyes go wide.

The steady punches on the bag stop, the clacking of keyboard keys still and the video game is paused as every single brother’s eyes fall down on the scene unfolding before them.

Blue eyes blink a few times and he laughs dryly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m flattered. Really.. but uh-”

“That’s a no. I get it. No need to explain. It’s okay.” His face relaxes, relief washing over him as you take the rejection in stride. “I made you some cookies though. Here.” You smile up at him even if it feels like your heart is in a free fall to the earth’s core. Handing him the cookies you quickly escape over to Donnie’s lab area.

“Y-you okay?” He asks, scanning your flushed face, the glassy look to your eyes.

Laughing you shove him. “Of course. I expected it. No reason to get bent out of shape. Anyways, I was thinking we need to map out where we set up the motion sensors to maximize their usefulness we should…” Trailing off your eyes drift over to Leo as he sets the cookies on the table and heads off into another section of the lair.

“We should..?”Donnie prompts, leaning over to try and see what had grabbed your attention.

Forcing a laugh you turn back to him and start dumping your plan on him.

—

A few months had passed and you still hadn’t admitted defeat but the constant rejection, the brush offs, it all was starting to wear on you. The lair was the cleanest it’s ever been and the brother’s had gotten used to you picking up after them. Putting all their stuff back while they went out on a mission or a patrol.

Humming you make your merry little way over to Leo as he read. Buzzing around him like a little cleaning bee.

Mikey’s dreamy sigh comes from the other part of the lair as he watches you from his seat on the couch. Raph walks by, smacking him over the head. “Don’t even think about it numb nuts.”

“I wasn’t! Okay maybe a little but come on! How can he just ignore her?” Mikey scoffs and gives his brother a hopeless look. “She’s so into him. She’s dusting the BOOKS! No one reads the books but Leo.”

Raph crosses his arm and scoffs but as they’re eyes turn to you you’re nearly doubled over, dusting the books on the bottom shelf. “Do you…. You think she likes us or just him..?” Turning to Mikey they exchange a look. An idea flickering silently between them.

You’re still humming, cleaning off the table of the breakfast leftovers when Mikey comes up. “So angelcakes. I got a hook up at the movies and need a date. What do you say? Unlimited popcorn, romantic movie, and my dazzling self of course.”

Smiling you shake your head. “No thanks Mikey.”

Rejected he shuffles off, plopping down on the couch.

It’s Donnie’s turn. The purple ninja is shifting back and forth wondering how he’d let his brothers talk him into this but he finally takes a deep breath and approaches. “Hey.” He swallows when you turn to face him with a smile. “UH… A-are you an angel?”

Your smile falls so fast it he back pedals.

“C-cause your texture mapping is divine?” He finishes.

Blinking you cant your head to the side and laugh. “Do you have a fever again?”

Throwing his hands in the air he shakes his head. “I can’t do this. It’s to weird. She’s like my sister!”

Catching on you glance to Mikey, eyes narrowed. The short ninja dodges your gaze and disappears in the maze of pipes.

Even Raph takes a crack at picking you up. Using a rather straight forward tactic. He just asked if you wanted to date. Turning him down you await Leo’s attempt but the day rolls by and he never says anything to you. Instead you storm up to him at the end of the day. “I’m about to head out. Anything to say?” You wonder.

Leo just shrugs, the corner of his lips turning up as he shoots you through the heart with a charismatic smile. “Have a good night.”

Smiling you nod, confused. “You…too?” Scratching your head you turn to leave, looking behind you one last time before leaving for the night.

-

The next day you’re determined to get a final, real, answer from him. Popping your head in on Leo you watched him train for a moment before he sighed and stopped. “I made dinner… Well I suppose it’s lunch for you guys? Would you like me to bring you some? Maybe a drink? Or… “You step toward him but he grabs you before you can invade his personal space. “Maybe a kiss?”

There’s annoyance flickering in those brilliant blue eyes. ”Enough.” He chastises, his tone light and joking. “I’m trying to train I don’t have time for your teasing.”

Sighing you pull back, defeated. “I’m not teasing..” You mutter under your breath, turning and leaving. Fixing yourself a plate you plop down, suddenly not hungry. This was getting to much. He actually looked mad at you this time. Perhaps…you really weren’t making progress by just being around him. When you thought you’d been chipping away at all those walls he’d put up you really were just making them higher. He was growing annoyed with you. Calling your flirting teasing like it was some childish bully tactic. One he didn’t have time for.

He didn’t have time for you is what he meant right?

Eventually he leaves the room, coming and getting some food and you take your chance. Standing up you start packing up the leftovers for the small fridge you’d brought them. “I have a question. Will you answer it..?” You ask quietly.

Groaning Leo glances to you. Already thinking it’s one of your teasing questions that invade his privacy. “Yeah.”

“Do you…like me? Even a little?” You can’t tear your eyes away from the food and you slide it into the fridge.

“Yeah. You’re nice. Work well with everyone. I appreciate what you do for the guys. Donnie especially. Our security has really stepped up since you came here.” Picking up his plate he leans against the counter, eyeing your expression.

Sighing you pinch the bridge of your nose. “I mean romantically Leo.”

Coughing the turtle nearly chokes, “What?! No.”

Taking a deep breath you nod. “Okay. I- I just had to know for sure. Thank you Leo.” Patting his shoulder you slide your hand down his arm and squeeze his hand before leaving.

He watches you as you leave. Confusion on his face. That was…weird right? You usually smiled when you left. Promising a swift return with some treat or gift in tow.

Shrugging he brushed it off and took his plate over to his little secluded part of the lair.  
You were avoiding them. Nursing your heartbreak with cupcakes and junk food. It was silly. You knew he’d reject you but you stuck around anyways hoping he’d come around one of these days. Now you just wanted to be alone in your drab, new-to-you apartment. Donnie had messaged you over a dozen times. Asking what happened, if you were okay. When you were coming back.

You didn’t have enough energy to do anything let alone read the messages. Peeling the baking paper off your rejection cupcakes you take a bite, sniffling. “Fuck him. He was mean anyways right?” The words were hollow and you knew it.

Sighing you set the cupcake back down and dig through your drawer. Pulling out some white nail polish you started to paint over the blue polish on your toes.

It was then that the turtles made their dramatic entrance. Sliding into your open window and taking up the small space between your bed and the window. Screaming you fumbled with the polish, almost spilling it all over your bed.

“W-what are you doing here?” You stutter, quickly trying to hide the various things you’d had around the room. Things you’d…stole. From Leo. Nothing he missed of course but you’d stolen them all the same. A few of the incense he used while meditating, a button that had broken off his gear in a fight, and some various other odds and ends you’d found while cleaning.

“You weren’t responding to my messages.. I tracked your IP address to the-” Donnie drones on, speaking in tech but your eyes are on Leo.

He’s just as handsome as the day you met him. Imposing and intimidating in his own little way. Your stupid heart still hasn’t learned it’s lesson and it’s beating against your chest frantically. Even as he’s looking around your room, realizing just where all those little things of his had vanished to in an instant.

“Leave.” You whisper. Tearing your eyes away from him.

“Huh?” Mikey bawks. Confusion colors his face and he looks at Leo for some sort of explanation.

“GET OUT!” You scream, throwing the cupcake at Leo. The blue frosting splatters across his chest and the cake plops to the floor beneath him.

Slowly the turtles turn to Leo, wondering what the hell was going on.

“Let’s go.” Leo says. He’s the first one back out the window.

Donnie hangs back, edging closer to try and comfort you. “Hey..”

“Don’t. I’m fine. Just leave.” You snap, your voice breaking on the small word.

“Promise me you’ll message me?” He says, climbing back out the window and stopping half-way to turn and look at you.

“I promise. Just… just go.” You shoo him off and pull the covers over your head.

—

Donnie managed to talk to you into coming back a few days later. Everyone was nagging Donnie about missing your cooking, the bubbly lift to moral you gave, and your cleaning. The place was a mess. Right back to the beginning. Pushing your sleeves up you get to work on cleaning up.

Avoiding Leo like a disease you clean around him. Leaving a good 10ft radius of dust and dirt around him. A sense of accomplishment washes over you when you’re done and you wash up. “Is pizza okay with everyone?”

“Uh. YEAH. Pizza is always okay with me babe~.” Mikey gives you a dopey grin and you shove your hand in his face, pushing him away with a laugh.

A little while later you return with pizza and everyone settles around the table. Pulling their slices right from the box and eating without plates. Leo makes his way over under your watchful gaze. Reaching out he tries to take a slice but you smack his hand so hard it hits the table.

Mikey’s slice almost falls out of his mouth as his jaw drops.

“It’s not for you.” You spit. It was childish and petty but you couldn’t help it. He’d ignored you, brushed you off, and laughed off your advances for months now. He didn’t deserve any bit of the pizza you bought.

Leo’s eyes narrow and he scoffs. Reaching for it again but getting his hand smacked again. “What’s your problem with me?” He snaps, finally retracting his hand.

“My problem with you?” You roll your eyes and throw your slice back into the box and walk around the table to get right up in his face to glare up at him. Jabbing a finger into his chest you explode on him. “My problem is I love you! I have for months. You. A cold hearted asshole who laughed when I asked you out on a date. Who brushed me off when I gave you gifts, ignored me for MONTHS and broke. My. Heart. So no. You don’t get pizza. You get anything from me. Not anymore.”

Storming out you snatch your jacket from the drum set, symbols ringing as you leave.

Leo blinks, your anger a surprise to him, the information you dumped all new news. He turns to his brothers as they look down, avoiding eye-contact. “She…liked me? As in… really liked me? Wasn’t just messing around?”

Raph snorts, shaking his head.

Mikey sighs, patting Leo’s shell. “Bro. She was into you hard core. She likes you more than Donnie likes poptarts.”

Stealing another slice Raph walks off, slamming into Leo’s shoulder as he goes.

Leo’s to shocked to really yell at him right now. Instead he turns his blue-eyed gaze to Donnie. “Donnie…?”

Scrambling the purple banded turtle stands. “No no no. I’m not getting any more involved in this than I already am. She’d kill me if I told you all the things she’s said.”

That only spikes the ninja’s curiosity and Donnie tries to hold strong but Leo’s doing everything but begging. Sighing he tugs an Ipad free from his belt and holds it out to him. “I didn’t show you this.”

Walking off to his little corner of the lair Leo sits down, pulling the Ipad into his lap and pulling up the chat logs. They were filled with you and Donnie spit-balling ideas of trying to get Leo’s attenion. You updating him when you’s tried something. There was talk of security too but he scrolled past that to read more. The day you’d vanished… Donnie had sent a dozen messages, spamming you. You replied…the night they’d come to visit you.

You: I don’t want to come back. You don’t need me there. I’m just an annoyance.

Don: That’s not true. I need your help and the guys couldn’t clean up after themselves if their lives depended on it.

You: You managed before.

Don: Barely. Come on. Leo will come around.

You: Donnie… I can’t. I deluded myself thinking anyone would be into me. Me. Augh. I don’t even like me!

Don: I like you. You’re smart, funny, make a mean pancake.

You: You liking me doesn’t count. You’re like my brother. Leo… Leo doesn’t. He doesn’t even acknowledge my existence most of the time and…and i’ve actually tried to not be a shy little wall-flower this time. I’m…like trash to him. An annoyance.

Don: No you arn’t.

You: He glared at me.

Don: The Leader glare or the Raph glare.

You: Raph glare.

Don: Yikes..

You: Yeah..he…doesn’t like me. What’s the point of me still visiting now?

There were a few more messages then some pictures of the lingering mess Mikey had made of breakfast when he attempted to make pancakes.

Sighing Leo set the tablet down.

—

The next day you showed up you went straight to Donnie. A heavy bag of motion-sensors and wires slung over your back. Leo came up to you and stood beside you, waiting for a break in your conversation but you ignored him.

“I need to talk to you.” He tries, “In private.”

Scanning him with your eyes you give him a smile. “I’m busy. Maybe later? Like… oh! Never?” Your smile drops and you turn your back to him, “As I was saying if we set them up-”

“Why are you ignoring me?” Leo snaps, his temper flaring.

Rounding on him you glare daggers right up into those beautiful blue eyes. “Why should I listen to you huh? You going to laugh in my face again for liking you? Or scoff, how about when you snapped at me? Like your snapping at me now. That was nice wasn’t it? Made me tear up and cry for hours.” Sighing melodramatically you cross your arms in front of you. “What lovely conversations we have. We should have more right? Make me cry more. Is that what you want?”

Frowning Leo tries to apologize. “No. I…wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to hurt-”

“Ah-bup-up. I don’t want to hear it. Your apology is only so you feel better. There’s nothing you can do that would make me heal faster. It’s a heart wound. I know you don’t understand, not having a heart and all… So just- Just…” A familiar tightness takes hold of your throat and the world blurs as tears burn your eyes. “Just leave me alone. Leo. You’ve done enough.” You whisper, looking away.

Turning back to the desk you wait for him to leave. Leo sighs before walking off towards the dojo. No doubt to meditate. Wiping angrily at your tears you swallow the bitterness down and try to just focus on the work. You could run wires for hours…and right now it was just what you needed. More work.

—

A few more days pass and Leo’s snapping at everyone. Each day he’s more irritated than the last and no one is sparred from his ‘guidance’ even Raph gets the brunt of the leader’s anger when they spar off.

You kind of liked watching them fight. It was a popcorn kind of event you’d watch for as long as they squared off but you’d shunned anything involving Leo. The leader glances over to you as you flip through a cook book, half bent over the counter top as you rest your head in your hand.

Raph takes the opening and Leo is knocked out of the makeshift ring and into the table, sending it crashing onto it’s side.

Spinning around you groan. “CAN YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT!?” You snap, storming over to the table. “I just cleaned this shit up-.”

“No one asked you to!” Leo snaps, standing back up and brushing off the Parmesan cheese that had been cracked open by his fall.

The lair goes silent in an instant.

Rubbing his jaw he nods. “I checked with Donnie. He can take it from here. You can leave. You don’t want to be here right? Then go. No one’s asking you to stay.”

Your breath leaves you as your heart drops to the floor. You’re speechless. Looking down you scoff, your next breath is shaky. “You’re… right. As always. I shouldn’t have even bothered coming back.”

“No….Angelcakes..” Mikey latches onto your arm, trying to make you stay but you just pry him off.

“ I knew… I knew it was a mistake.” You whisper. Walking toward the exit you grab your jacket from Donnie’s chair and rush out.

All four of them watch you leave and Raph scoffs. “Idiot.”

“What’d you say?” Leo snaps, anger directed at his brother now.

“You know I’d kill for someone who accepts me as I am. Mutant and all. Yet you get it, and she’s crazy about you, but you throw it away!” Raph’s talking with his hands, motioning with them wildly. “She even came back and you fucked it up. You DUMBASS! You had a chance to have what we can only dream about!”

“Yeah I mean…we got the cool hide out, the fancy gear, the masks, but… none of us got the girl.” Mikey adds softly.

Donnie spins back around in his chair, toggling through the cameras and watching you trip every single alarm on the way out. “I don’t think she’s coming back this time guys.”

“Good. It’s safer for her to stay away from us. Or did you guys forget that?” Leo snaps. Storming off to the dojo he starts up his little routine. Trying to calm his nerves.

Sitting down he makes himself comfortable and leans forward to light the incense… The same incense you’d stolen and left out on your nightstand. Shaking the thought of you off he settles into a steady breathing rhythm. Everything’s right but he just… can’t clear his mind. It keeps straying back to you. The way your eyes just reflected back his own pain. He’d let himself snap,hurt you. Why did he even care? It was better for you to be away, far away, from them as you could. April and Casey got in enough trouble as it was but they’d signed up for it. You…you were just someone he’d saved who wanted to say thank you. Always treated him with kindness, laughed at his jokes, gave him gifts…

Slamming his fists on the polished floor he jumps to his feet and storms out of the lair.

You’d made it back home despite the sobs that wracked through your body. Collapsing face first into your bed before screaming into the plush blankets. Worming your way under them you pull the covers up and over your head and hug a pillow close to your chest.

Some time later there’s a light tapping at your window. Your tears had run dry but your eyes were still red and your cheeks flushed. Rolling over you pull the blankets down just enough to see.

There, in the broad daylight of the setting sun is Leo, crouched on your tiny balcony. You stare for a moment, not sure if your mind is playing some cruel trick on you or not.

“Let me in.” Leo says, pointing at the lock on your window.

Blinking you hop up, wrapping the blanket around you like a shield. You open the window and step back, letting him enter the small space. “What do you want? Haven’t you done enough? I already said I’d leave.I’m not coming back and i won’t give the lair away so you don’t need to be…here.”

His shoulders sag and he takes a step towards you, reaching out for you but you back away as if he’s gonna hit you. Looking away Leo rubs his hands together. “I… was upset. I was acting on my emotions and… Being a dumbass as Raph put it.”

Giving him a sad look you sit down on your bed. “I told you I don’t need your apology. It doesn’t matter how I feel. I’m just glad for the time I had. It was a nice experience… all things considered. I mean how many people can say they got to know a hero? Let alone four of them.“

His brows push together, lips set in a firm line. “Your feelings do matter… and I should have been more considerate of them. I’m sorry.” Bowing his head you scoff. Pushing his shoulders back up.

The tears are back and you pull the blanket over your head to hide them from him. “It’s not fair. You know? You’re so effortlessly perfect and i’m just-” You let out a sobbing breath. Reaching out you slide open the drawer of your night stand. Gathering up the little trinkets and dumping them into his hands. “Well..You should have them back. It was a stupid childish thing to desire after all.” A bark of a laugh leaves you and you sniffle, wiping at your eyes. “It’s strange huh? What desire will make foolish people do?” You look down, at your hands. “I used to hate cleaning.”

Leo’s gaze is soft, eyes studying your face before he sits down on the bed next to you. “I never dreamed I’d meet somebody like you. Someone who accepted me as I am.” He spoke softly, his words spoken clearly. “So I never dreamed about…loosing somebody like you.”

Glancing over to him you lock eyes. For the first time since you met him the walls he built up around him are down. He’s vulnerable, exposed, and you can see the truth in his words. “I fought it, fought you.. and I hurt you. All because I was scared to see what was right in front of me. The teasing, the flirting, the things you did for me that I never noticed. I-I didn’t want to fall in love with you so I ignored you.” He says the words in a sigh, a weight lifted from his chest.

“I know.” You whisper, pulling the blankets tight around you. “I never deserved a man like you. And you deserve someone far better than me.”

His eye grow wide. “You deserve someone better. Not me. You can never have a normal life with me. I’m-”

“Perfect how you are.” You finish. Reaching up you touch his shoulder. Running your hand up and to his cheek. “Don’t change a thing. Not for me, not for anyone. People will love you like I do. Or they’ll hate you. There’s nothing you can do about that. So just accept it and move on.”

Leo’s eyes are intense, holding your gaze even as you pull you hand away. Your heart is in your throat, your hand shaking as you pull it back into the blankets. “It’s okay Leo.” You reassure him as his jaw works, clenching. “I’ll be fine. You should… You should just g-”

He leans in, fingers brushing against your neck and tickling the back of your nape. “W-what are you doing?” You gasp, spinning to look back up at him. If he kissed you now… that’d be it. You’d be done for.

“Something I should have done weeks ago.” Closing the distance Leo presses his lips against yours. The kiss is short, sweet and unsure. He pulls away to quickly but you chase his lips with your own. Pulling his face back towards yours as your lips re-connect. You both melt into the kiss. Pulling away breathless.

There’s still tears in your eyes but when they fall you don’t wipe them away. Pressing your foreheads together you both laugh. The fighting had worn you out, both of you suffering for it. The kiss breathed a life of understanding into both of you. The fighting, the bickering, the wicked game. It was over with.

You could finally just enjoy it.


End file.
